


Baby You're Not Alone ('Cause You're Here With Me)

by LordOfVibes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Character Study, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fuck J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter Abandoned by Dursleys, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, Wolfstar Adopted Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: Harry appreciates the people in his life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Baby You're Not Alone ('Cause You're Here With Me)

Harry had gone through a lot in his life. From his parents dying to being adopted by his cruel aunt and uncle, he had experienced some trauma that he would never get over. His friends made it much better, though. 

After being given up by the Dursleys and moving in with his godfather Sirius and his husband Remus, Harry’s life had gotten a lot better. He started going to the school that his parents went to as children and met lots of friends there. He even met someone who he loved. 

Currently, Harry was watching a movie with all of his friends. He had invited them over to his house to hang out, which he did often. Harry was sat in the middle of the couch, buried underneath a fluffy blanket that he and his boyfriend Draco shared. Draco was resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, both holding hands underneath the blanket. 

On Harry’s other side were his best friends Ron and Hermione. Hermione was practically laying on top of Ron, the bottom half of his face buried in her frizzy hair. Ron had his arms wrapped around her waist, his hands sat on her belly. They were also both covered by another blanket. 

On the floor in front of the couch sat Ginny, Neville, and Luna. They didn’t have a blanket, yet cuddled anyway. Neville sat in the middle, his two girlfriends resting their heads on his shoulders. 

The room was comfortably silent, the only noise being the movie and occasional laughter at a joke. Harry subconsciously squeezed Draco’s hand tighter. He loved his friends. He loved the people in his life. He never wanted to let go of them. 

No one noticed Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway, also watching the movie. Sirius had his arms wrapped around Remus’s waist. The two smiled at the group of children. 

Harry couldn’t have asked for better people in his life.


End file.
